


Драконы, всадники и что из этого получается

by Re_examing



Series: Моя Вселенная - это мои глаза и мои уши. Все прочее - не более чем слухи.©Д. Адамс [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic School, Metamorphosis, Minor Character Death, Psychedelic, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Swearing, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: Вот живешь себе спокойно, а потом попадаешь в академию ведьм. А потом учишься, чтобы стать ведьмой. А потом курсач о драконах нагрянул, да еще и с дополнительным заданием.А это ничего что ты в академии ведьм учишься? И ты парень?И вообще.-Какого хрена?- думает Кьетани.Ойкава ходит по потолку, Иваизуми любит Годзиллу, а самому Кентаро предстоит жить в компании смазливого мальчика у которого полным полно тайн.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Ну чё, погнали.

В комнате темно, но Кьётани всё равно слышит голоса. Нет, он не болен. Стены тонкие, а по-соседству кабинет директора.  
— … программа пока только для девочек, вы должны понимать, мальчиковая программа у нас пока на стадии разработки, поэтому мы будем вводить её по частям. — говорит голос директора. — И есть определённый риск…

— Нет-нет-нет, я хочу чтобы мой сын прошёл именно этот курс, понимаете? — говорит голос его матери.

Голос директора отсутствует с минуту и появляется со вздохом.

— Хорошо. — Говорит он. — Мы принимаем ваше заявление.

Голос матери радостно смеется, а потом приближается к двери в комнату Кентаро. Тот сначала видит руку и свет с коридора.

— Кен-чан, пошли. Господин директор готов нас принять. Ты же хотел быть волшебником?

Кьётани кивает и берет её за руку. Ему пока ещё лет пять отроду и смотрит он на директора, кругленького толстенького человечка, хмуро и недовольно.

— Ох. — только и говорит директор, склоняясь к нему. — Необычный у вас мальчик.

Кьётани краснеет и обнимает мамину ногу.

— Что ж, — снова говорит директор, — ты принят. Вот тебе первый магический артефакт — волшебные очки, — он напяливает Кьётани на нос свои дурацкие очки и улыбается.

И правда, мир в очках становится немного красочней.


	2. Часть 1.В которой ведьма Кьётани Кентаро знакомится с извесной драконьей академией, Годзиллой и несколькими не очень приятными личностями, так и не узнает зачем драконам тату, и всё это ради курсача

— Пиздец, прекрасно! — Кьётани пинает врата академии. — Кто вообще этот курсач писать будет? Какого хрена только меня в эту тупую академию выслали, а других в королевства фей и единорогов? Может я тоже! Единорога хочу… — он покраснеет, пристыдившись собственных слов и пинает врата ещё разок для проформы.

В ответ ему дверь шевелится и чешуйки на ней смещаются куда-то во внутрь, открывая якобы проход на территорию Академии Всадников и Драконов (АВИД, сокращённо, так мы и будем её называть дальше, потому что во-первых, это удобно, а, во-вторых, сокращение говорит само за себя, ведь вид на огромную территорию просто восхитителен!). Кьётани, впрочем, так не кажется и он мрачно ступает внутрь.

— Стой где идёшь! — вопит где-то над ним, а за миг на него самого обрушивается несколько килограммов ржавчины, пороха и ещё чего-то (и Кентаро просит все силы небесные, чтобы это была вода, а не чьё-то там гуано), а потом его по макушке нехило тюкает голова маленького железного дракона, сидящего внутри врат. — Сиди где стал, — скрипит он.

Кьётани ошалело смотрит на это чудо вселенной и на ощупь проверяет целы ли его настойки в сумке. Тем временем дракон ползает по стенам врат и пытается что-то сделать, посыпая гостя очередным слоем ржавчины.

— Кем будешь? — спрашивает дракон и сразу же извергает ещё уйму вопросов, — кто такой? Откуда пожаловал? Родители кто? Бабули, дедули? Сестра есть? Милая или нет? Ты не милый, значит она на тебя не похожа. Ты приемыш? Сколько лет? Чай будешь? А зефир? Я знаю, у тебя в сумке зефир. Люблю зефир. Ты откуда такой? Зачем пожаловал? Волшебник? Любишь овощи? А брокколи? А кунжут? А сыр с виноградом? У тебя есть яйцо? А пропуск? А документы? Где ксерокопия документа о рождении четырёхюродного полубрата по линии третьей бабушкиной жены? Травку куришь? Ну и не надо. Я раз курнул так потом три дня хохотал, чуть врата не пали. Не кури, лучше брокколи ешь. Так что там с зефиром? Алё, малыш, ты куда??? Вернись! Я так давно ни с кем не говорил!!! Хотя бы зефир оставь!!!

Но Кентаро уже далеко от этого деревенского сумасшедшего и отдавать ему свои зефирные грибы, выведенные со скуки на занятиях приворотного колдовства, не собирается. И, честно, он бы сейчас с удовольствием предпочел бы сидеть на этих самых занятиях приворотного колдовства и выводить новые виды зефирных грибов, может, даже маршмеллоу создал бы, а не бегать по территории АВИД в поисках укрытия от говорящих врат и, возможно, от драконов, которые могут приземлиться прямо на тебя. Кьётани смотрит на небо, пытаясь обнаружить там хотя бы одного, но видит только что-то серебристое в облаках, что сразу же исчезает, и как бы он не всматривался в синеву, ничего там больше нет. И точка.

«Наверное, показалось,» — думает Кентаро.

А потом его накрывает просто огромной тенью. Дракон в небесах появляется совершенно неожиданно, видимо, вылетел из лесу, с которого Кьётани и сам пришёл. И, хотя дракон ещё высоко, его крылья настолько громадные, что ветер от взмахов почти что сбивает парня с ног. Кьётани смотрит на него с каким-то детским восторгом и ужасом, потому что если эта махина сейчас решит приземлится, то не будет ни курсача, ни зефирных грибов, ни самого Кентаро. Это определённо самый большой дракон во всём мире. И самый первый дракон, которого видит Кьётани. И Кьётани понимает, что попал.

— ДЕРЬМОКАВА, ТЫ ПРИДУРОК ИЛИ ДА?! — кто-то орет сверху, перебивая свист ветра, а Кьётани видит как с неба, точнее, с дракона, к нему то ли падает, то ли летит что-то светлое, что вскоре оказывается человеком в бело-бирюзовой форме академии. За спиной у него трепещут крылья, как у самой настоящей феи, а на лице — самая сладкая улыбка из всех сладких улыбок, и от нее хочется бежать. Голос свыше продолжает орать ругательства, но по мере отдаления дракона, утихает.

Очаровательный всадник элегантно плюхается в траву, а его крылышки рассыпаются тысячей маленьких магических треугольников, словно пиксельные.

— Кьёкен-чан! А мы уж думали, что это липовая записка от ведьм! — радостно восклицает юноша и хватает Кьётани за плечи раньше, чем тот успевает убежать.

Кьётани рычит.

— Ну-ну, Кьёкен-чан, не будь таким угрюмым, мы все тебе очень рады, даже Ива-чан, хотя он сегодня какой-то злой! — юноша треплет его по волосам, но доверия к нему у Кентаро не прибавляется. Наоборот, он сочувствует этому, так называемому, Ива-чану, потому что он наверняка дольше общается с… как там он его назвал, Дерьмокавой?

Кьётани усмехается.

— А вы дерь… — начинает он, как собеседник хватается за форму на груди и изображает негодующий обморок.

— Боже упаси! — вздыхает он на высоких тонах, — Ойкава Тоору, второй курс АВИД, глава восточного крыла общежитий главного корпуса, а также самый популярный парень на всю академию! — юноша подмигивает ему, от чего Кентаро старается отодвинуться он него, но его держат мертвой хваткой и тянут в сторону здания академии. — Пойдём я тебе всё покажу и со всеми познакомлю.

Впрочем, экскурсия начинается и заканчивается драконьими ангарами.

— В основном у нас драконы-оборотни, — говорит Ойкава, — сам понимаешь, была война, множество не выжило, а оборотней создавали, чтобы противостоять настоящим драконам. Теперь-то они никому не нужны. Вот они и живут здесь, — его улыбка меркнет на какой-то миг и Кьётани становится очень противно на душе. Общежития ведьм — лучшее, что случалось с ним за эту жизнь. И сейчас, попав в этот драконий детский дом, он чувствует себя каким-то предателем. Потому что ему есть куда возвращаться, а им… нет. — Иногда приходят новые. Но не печалься. — Ойкава снова приобнимает его за плечи и улыбается искренне и ярко. — Здесь мы одна семья и это наш дом. И твой дом тоже. Поэтому, добр…

Но не успевает он договорить, как из одного ангара вылетает сначала мелкий пламенный дракон и, открыв пасть выдает: «Ойкава-сан!», осыпая их с Кьётани дождем угольков, а сразу за драконом в небо взмывает огромная серо-чёрная совища.

Ойкава пытается потушить свои волосы и шипит ругательства на каком-то из мёртвых языков, которые Кентаро якобы изучал в академии ведьм, но знает он только эти самые ругательства и несколько синонимов к корню мандрагоры. В это время с другого ангара выходит очень злющий маленький всадник, а за ним с протяжным:"Яку-са-ан!» Вылазит большой серебристо-белый дракон, оступается, запутавшись в своих длинных ногах и падает, опрокинув теперь уже только на Ойкаву несколько центнеров воды со стоящей поблизости башни.  
Кьётани смотрит на это всё, на свои мокрые по колено ноги, смотрит в грустные зеленые глаза дракона, смотрит на абсолютно нелепого Ойкаву в грязи и решает, что он скорее попал в драконий дурдом.

И вот, посреди этой ахинеи приземляется тот самый огромный дракон, грязно-зелёный с множеством наростов и шрамом. Всадник на его фоне кажется насекомым, но дракон ложится на землю, позволяя ему аккуратно слезть, а потом касается мордой его рук. И когда человек чешет загрубевшую чешую, в золотистых глазах вспыхивают огоньки детского веселья. Ноги Кьётани сами несут его поближе, но он немного стыдится своего любопытства и напускает угрюмый вид. Всадник бросает на него внимательный взгляд и кивает, приветствуя.

— Смотрю на это и глаза радуются, — он улыбается, заметив погром с Ойкавой в роли жертвы. И Кьётани сразу же готов ему доверять. — Меня зовут Иваизуми. Иваизуми Хаджиме. — юноша снова улыбается и гладит дракона по рогах около глаз. — А это Годзилла. У неё много опыта, как видишь. С этим придурком вы уже знакомы, я так понимаю. — он кивает в сторону погрома.

Кьётани очень осторожно касается чешуи дракона. Чешуйки сплавились, образовав твердый шершавый слой. Дракон легонько бодает Кентаро, чтобы тот его почесал, что парень и делает. Он аккуратно убирает мелкие камушки, застрявшие в морщинах около глаз. Иваизуми слегка улыбается, глядя на них, а потом хмурится и пинает под зад подошедшего Ойкаву.

— Ива-чан, мир так жесток со мной… — он пытается то ли обнять, то ли повиснуть на Хаджиме, но тот успешно уворачивается от его мокрой тушки, пока Годзилла не сгребает их лапой поближе к себе и утробно ворчит.

— О, так мило, — воркует с драконом Тоору и целует в щёку (хотя Кьётани не уверен, есть ли у драконов щёки).

— Идиотина, — вздыхает Иваизуми, качая головой.

***

Хотя день ещё даже не намекает на вечер, Кьётани чувствует себя ужасно уставшим. АВИД слишком большая для того чтобы осмотреть её за несколько часов, но, как оказалось, с двумя ужасно тактильными второкурсниками возможно всё. Так же оказалось, что один из них оборотень, но не может летать, потому что недавно сделал тату и надо чтобы оно зажило. Так же Кентаро замечает, что между ними не просто связь всадника и дракона, в чём он тот же момент убеждается, потому что эти двое за его спиной бесстыдно целуются.

— Макки! Матсун! Бесстыдники! — восклицает прямо ему в ухо Ойкава, и когда Кьётани оборачивается чтобы ему врезать, видит, что тот стоит на потолке и гаденько улыбается.

— Какого…?

— Хорошо быть гравитационным магом, — Макки щурится, прицеливаясь, и бросает комочек с фантика прямо в лицо Тоору.

Тот недовольно фыркает.

— На самом деле они с Иваизуми могут заниматься ЭТИМ… — шепчет Кьётани на ухо Матсун.

— Этим?

— Да, ЭТИМ даже на потолке, — шепчет ему во второе ухо Макки.

И пока Кентаро пытается понять чем именно «ЭТИМ» могут заниматься гравитационные маги на потолке, Иваизуми проходит мимо и Ойкава элегантно падает ему на руки, словно принцесса.

— Ты мой рыцарь, — воркует он и Хаджиме убирает руки, позволяя ему шлепнуться на пол.

Кьётани, кажется, начинает понимать, что такое это "ЭТО" и заливается краской с ног до головы.

— Вы… вы омерзительны, — фыркает он, пытаясь контролировать уровень красности своего лица, пока Макки с Матсуном гогочут в стороне, Ойкава ноет об ушибленной заднице, а Иваизуми стоит и качает головой, словно старик, которому доверили следить за шальными внуками (но уши его стыдливо краснеют).

И теперь мысль об ЭТОМ между Иваизуми и Ойкавой не дает Кьётани покоя, пока Хаджиме, вызвавшийся провести его в общежитие не делает ему замечание.

— Мне неудобно идти, когда ты так внимательно смотришь, — говорит он, остановившись.

Кентаро кивает. Он не знает, что надо говорить в таких случаях, точнее знает, но извиняться он не привык, поэтому молчит.

За окном закат ложится на землю яркими ломтиками всех возможных видов сыра, которые плавятся от горячих лучей сонного солнца, и Кьётани понимает, что за весь день сьел только один зефирный гриб и то на завтрак, и его живот издает звуки умирающих китов.

Иваизуми отводит глаза и улыбается мягко, как родитель, наблюдающий за смущенным ребёнком. А потом отдает Кьётани ключ от комнаты, которую он должен делить с каким-то отсутствующим на некоторое время студентом, и шоколадный батончик.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Хаджиме.

Кьётани что-то смущенно ворчит в ответ и закрывается в комнате. Он бросает сумку на кровать, предварительно выложив все свои магические баночки в тумбу, а бутыль с растущими внутри зефирными грибами водружает на подооконник.

Солнце в последний раз плюет в него теплом и засыпает, забрав с собой сырный закат, и это только разжигает голод Кентаро. Поэтому он, словно хищник, вгрызается во вчерашние сэндвичи с вяленым мясом, луком и листьями салата, а батончик Иваизуми бережно кладёт рядом с баночками в тумбу. Он не знает почему. Так хочется.

Душ немного его бодрит, но кровать раскрывает свои мягкие объятья и Кьётани тут же засыпает, забыв закрыть окно. Ночью ветер разносит по комнате небрежно сложенные листки бумаги и несколько писем с его сумки, в том числе и то, которое приказывает принести сердце какого-то там пространственно-временного дракона, которого никто не видел и не слышал.

Но пока, Кьётани спит и не знает своей судьбы, потому что карты таро не любят его, а магические шары показывают старые мультики. И лучше уж луна расскажет ему во сне обо всём грядущем и неизбежном.

Но пока, Кьётани спит.

И только едва заметное серебро свернувшегося вокруг башни призрачного дракона проникает в комнату, укрывая спящего теплым одеялом и оставляет несколько переливающихся чешуек около бутыли с грибами.

_— … Спокойной ночи…_


	3. Часть 2(маленькая). В которой ведьма Кьётани Кентаро узнает всё прелести соседства в общежитии АВИД, пугает дракона и игнорирует любые потуги романтических сравнений в сторону нового соседа

Каждое утро Кьётани начинается не с завтрака в постель и даже не с будильника, нет. Каждый божий день его будит ровно в пять утра пение Матсуна или Макки, или их обоих в душевой. Не то чтобы это было так уж противно, но когда тебе в сон врывается Майли Сайрус со своим шаром, воспетым в два голоса, микрофонами которым служат либо зубные щётки, либо бананы — утро добрым не бывает. Вот и Кьётани не очень-то рад такому соседству, но рад, что его таинственный сосед так и не появился и ему не приходится с кем-то делиться своими зефирными грибами.  
  
Чешуйки, которые он нашёл в первое такое утро, Кентаро бережно хранит в кожаном футляре вместе с очками. Он бы с радостью примерил эти чешуйки к каждому дракону в АВИД, но… это же не сказка какая-то (стыд-то какой думать о таком вообще). Это реальная жизнь.  
  
Тем не менее, утренние прогулки, которые он совершает, чтобы отвлечься от гнусного задания к курсачу, не проходят даром. И хотя Кьётани всё никак не может перестать думать, что какой-то полудурок с его прежней школы решил, раз он, Кьётани, парень, так сразу и сможет убить дракона, и принести на обозрение всем его легендарное сердце, которое, как оказалось, дает власть над всем миром. Кентаро фыркает. Что за глупые суеверия.  
  
Он вообще животных очень любит, а теперь ещё и драконов полюбил, наверное больше жизни. Не всех, конечно, пока только Годзиллу. Это всё влияние Иваизуми, который души не чает в своей любимой ящерице и даже иногда спит у неё под крылом. Иваизуми, к слову, не совсем студент АВИД. Оказалось, он не маг, а не маги не могут связать потоки духовной энергии с драконами или оборотнями. Зато Ойкава маг, и то какой! Но, как оказалось, никакие тренировки не помогут, если твоя энергия это просто ком разноцветных нитей со всех сфер жизнедеятельности. И эти нити, словно протуберанцы на солнце, то и дело рушат любые попытки войти с кем-то в симбиоз. Иваизуми умеет только видеть потоки. Ойкава умеет только делиться этими потоками. И они дополняют друг друга, Ойкава наполняет осушенную чашу магии Иваизуми своими хаотичными протуберанцами, в то время как Иваизуми делает из его энергии что-то такое непонятное и гармоничное, что звучит, словно камыш на ветру, когда они касаются друг друга, когда они разделяют одну судьбу, одного дракона, разделяют одну тысячелетнюю жизнь на двоих. И Кьётани чувствует, как по телу пробегает дрожь каждый раз, когда он вспоминает это. Хотя он видел это один только раз, когда Макки со скуки решил заколдовать линзы на его очках.  
  
— Ох, — говорит сам себе Кентаро, трёт глаза, которые болят от утреннего солнца, купающегося в росе. — Пора завязывать с этим.  
  
Ноги несут его в густые травы на самый дальний участок территории, тот что совсем рядом с лесом, а лес там сначала тёмный и страшный, но дальше всё реже и реже, он пропускает сквозь себя солнечные и лунные лучи, и Кьётани кажется, если бы он мог видеть магические нити, они бы были здесь повсюду и звенели бы, когда солнце касается их теплом.  
  
В этой таинственно-глубокой и густой атмосфере Кьётани кажется, что за ним наблюдают тысячи глаз и тысячи рук касаются его холодным дуновением ветра. И он забывает кто он такой, оставляя свои руки и глаза в этом лесу, где никогда не меркнут призрачные огоньки.  
  
Ветка ломается под его ногой и птицы, казалось бы, вросшие с ногами в деревья, взмывают в небо калейдоскопом сотен голосов.  
  
Кьётани оказывается один на один с внезапно оказавшимся напротив прозрачно-серебристым драконом. Тот смотрит на него своими жесткими глазами цвета стали, которые в лучах солнца становятся мягче, приобретают сначала золотистый, а потом какой-то карамельный оттенок. Кентаро фыркает в мыслях, отгоняя дикие романтичные сравнения, и пялится на дракона.  
  
Дракон не двигается даже, кажется, не дышит. Он весь такой сказочный и нереальный, больше похож на какое-то хищное животное или духа с восточных мифологий. Морда у него длинная и элегантная и чешуя на ней настолько мелкая, что, кажется, это вовсе не чешуя, а мягкая и приятная на ощупь кожа. И Кьётани ужасно хочется до него дотронуться. Но он чувствует, как бешено колотится его сердце и видит: под прозрачной кожей дракона такое же дико колотящееся сердце, и понимает. Они оба ужасно напуганы. Напряжение растёт. И Кентаро решается сделать шаг, но дракон тут же поднимается с насиженного места. Кьётани видит какой он, на самом деле, длинный. Словно действительно дракон с восточных мифов, царь рек или полей, у которого внутри вспыхивает целая вселенная, а сердце его — главное солнце галактики, — может тебя сжечь.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Кьётани, примирительно протягивая руку с горсткой зефирных грибов, которые он взял с собой если вдруг захочется есть. Дракон выгибается, словно кошка готовится нападать, и его серебристая грива дыбится до самого кончика юркого хвоста. — Это… не бойся… — говорит он снова, но слова утопают в его гортани, потому что дракон пролетает абсолютно точно сквозь него, и Кьётани, кажется, чувствует затылком его одновременно горячее и морозное кристаллическое сердце.  
  
Так он и стоит там. Не может двинуться, хотя дракон уже давно сбежал, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме мятой травы, нескольких ведьминых колец из ядовитых грибов, и его, Кьётани, который только что увидел всю свою жизнь и не только. Он на секунду закрывает глаза и открывает уже в своей комнате.  
  
За окном снова тягучий и сырный закат, уже понемногу укрывающий сонное солнце. Рядом на тумбе стоит бутыль с его грибами, видимо кто-то из тех, кто принес его в общежитие, передвинул. И не зря. Кьётани сейчас абсолютно не хочется двигаться и перед глазами немного плывет всё, а вот грибы ему достать рукой легко и он сует один маленький за щёку, и сладость тает у него во рту.  
  
Кентаро стонет от удовольствия. Счастье-то какое, грибы зефирные. Это ж надо было додуматься. Храните боги скучные занятия приворотного колдовства.  
  
— Ну что, тебе уже легче? — спрашивают насмешливо с соседней кровати и Кьётани ругает себя за такое проявление эмоций. Уши горят от стыда, а сосед по комнате хихикает и крадет у него один грибочек с бутыли.  
  
Кентаро негодующе рычит. Сосед поднимается и потягивается, и Кьётани видит его смазливую мордашку. Тот улыбается с издевкой.  
  
— Так, скажешь свое имя? — он склоняет голову немного вправо, как это делают собаки, когда им интересно, или, когда хотят выпросить лакомство. Но образ этого парня никак не вяжется у Кьётани с каким-то животным. — Или мне называть тебя Кьекен- чаном?.. — он хитро щурится.  
  
— Кьётани! — агрессивно рявкает Кентаро и хмурится. Ох, не нравится ему это всё.  
  
Сосед смеется как-то звонко и заразительно и подходит поближе.  
  
— Яхаба Шигеру, — улыбается он, казалось бы доброжелательно, и протягивает руку в знак приветствия.  
  
Кьётани смотрит угрюмо сначала на него, потом на руку и игнорирует.  
  
За стеной Макки разверзается завываниями «I believe I can fly», a солнце окончательно прячется под закат и застывает темным полотном вечера.  
  
Яхаба стоит ещё немного, протягивая руку в абсолютной тишине, а потом плюхается на свою кровать и молчит.  
  
Ночью Кьётани кажется, что в его волосах путаются лунные лучи и, возможно, звезды, но он быстро отгоняет от себя всякие тупые романтические сравнения и уперто закрывает глаза, хотя спать не хочется вообще.  
  
Утро всё равно начинается в пять.


	4. Часть 3. В которой ведьма Кьётани Кентаро случайно обрекает себя на страдание длиною в утро, сталкерит шоу трусов, футболок и мускулистых парней, а курсовая работа доводит Яхабу до слёз

Летние деньки в АВИД это что-то среднее между войной, детскими шоу про телепузиков и сольными концертами Джастина Бибера, записанными на самый лажовый в мире диктофон и подставленными под дикий клип с танцующими на пончиках тасманскими дьяволами. И всё это при температуре чуть ниже 40° Цельсия превращается в неистовый плавящийся вихрь, в основном состоящий из Хинаты, всадник которого страждущий от жары и от пламенной стихии своего дракона ледяной маг, реактивного Бокуто, который, хотя и всадник, но тоже оборотень, и пытащегося поспевать за ними Льва. К слову, последняя такая попытка чуть не стоила его всаднику жизни, так что Лев теперь сидит привязанным к дереву неподалёку от ангаров и вымаливает у Яку прощения и обед.  
  
Яку спокойно доедает мороженое.  
  
— Бедный Лев, — хихикает Яхаба, рассматривая плавящееся под солнцем население общежитий с их с Кьётани самой высокой в АВИД башенки.  
  
И, наверное, хуже всего этого может быть только то, что они совсем случайно закрылись в комнате и сломали ключ. Ну, как сломали, Кьётани просто слишком усердствовал в попытке стащить из столовой мороженое перед завтраком, а Шигеру просто попытался его подстрекнуть. Итого Кентаро дернулся, чтобы убить подстрекателя, но в конечном счете он убил только ключ.  
  
Кьётани страждуще стонет с кровати. Там-то он усердно пытается из зефирных грибов вывести грибы-мороженое, но пока выводились только говорящие, которые на вкус были как термоядерная жвачка и кричали, когда он попытался их съесть. Один даже укусил его в ответ и Яхаба окрестил его Бешеным Грибом-чаном.  
  
Гриб продолжает крыть благим матом всю свою грешную жизнь, пока Яхаба не начинает хохотать.  
  
— Красивый смех, — говорит гриб.  
  
— Заткнитесь оба!!! — Кентаро отчаянно разбрасывает по комнате все свои эксперименты. Те же совершенно не против такого разбрасывания и говорящие грибы всей оравой врастают в старую дверь, издав победный клич. Кьётани шлепается на пол возле подоконника и фыркает.  
  
— Тише-тише, Кьётани, — Шигеру, всё это время прятавшийся под кроватью, вылезает и шлепается рядом с ним, вовсю таращась в бинокль.  
  
И пока он не смотрит, Кентаро рассматривает его самого. Яхаба длинный, кажется, даже длиннее него, но точно не длиннее Льва, который даже в человеческом облике та ещё шпала. И, боже, у Яхабы волосы такие матово-серебристые, что их так и хочется потрогать. Уши у него проколоты серебряными маленькими кольцами, почти незаметными, но все же они есть. И, казалось бы, кожа у него идеальная, даже Ойкава столько крема на себя не выплескивает за раз, но нет, у Яхабы бледные-бледные веснушки, хотя он не так часто гуляет под солнцем. Вот сидел бы на улице как Иваизуми-сан, тогда ещё можно понять, тот, кажется, вообще не спит в общежитии, а дремлет под крылом у Годзиллы. Иваизуми, наверное, сам — одна цельная веснушка, такой он смуглый и поцелованный солнцем неизмеримое количество раз, ведь он не ездит в солнечные дни на драконе верхом в тупом фиолетовом порео, такой же шляпе и с тонной крема от загара, как некоторые. Иваизуми позволяет природе делать с его телом все что ей вздумается, и это, думает Кьётани, так прекрасно. У Иваизуми большие теплые ладони и кожа на них немного шероховата, потому что он постоянно что-то делает, носит, пилит, бьет (гвозди или Ойкаву), поливает, перекапывает огород за академией, где валяются ещё неспелые арбузы, большие, пыльные и так же, как и Иваизуми — поцелованные солнцем. Кьётани ловит себя на том, что уже с минуту ступорит и просто пялится на стену и возвращается к созерцанию надоедливого соседа по комнате.  
  
Яхаба лучше перехватывает бинокль и его пальцы один за другим касаются черного корпуса: сначала указательный, немного скользит, выбирая удобную позицию, потом почти синхронно на поверхность опускаются средний и безымянный пальцы, а уже потом — мизинец. Ногти Яхабы аккуратные и ровные, красивые. У Иваизуми ногти острижены по основание, иногда надорваны. Он много работает и поднимает тяжести, в то время как Ойкава часто балуется лаком для ногтей. В последний раз он сделал маникюр Кьётани, пока тот спал за ужином, уткнувшись лицом в крупные листья салата. И теперь на руках Кентаро это постыдное чудовище с блестками и перламутровыми звездочками. Ужас-то какой. Беспредел.  
  
Яхаба ухмыляется и хихикает.  
  
— О боже, — говорит он. — Вот развратники.  
  
Со стадиона там, внизу, до них долетает какая-то эротическая музыка, что-то типа «Only you…» или " О, Палмолив…», это уже как кто слышит. Кьётани слышит хорошо, менее хорошо он изображает безразличие, особенно, когда Яхаба начинает комментировать шоу мокрых трусов и футболок, происходящее опять-таки по вине Льва, опрокинувшего башню с водой. Матсун и Макки, похоже, вовсю веселятся, и их крики слышно даже в их с Яхабой самой высокой башне. Слышно дикий хохот Куроо и восхищенные визги Хинаты, также визги, но уже брезгливые и уже Ойкавы. Похоже, на него опять опрокинули чью-то поильницу с не слишком-то чистой водой. Потом старое радио что-то барахлит и выдает ни что иное, как какую-то из песен Эдит Пиаф, но это не мешает веселью и скоро песню почти заглушают довольные возгласы и улюлюканье.  
  
— Ну, от Иваизуми я такого не ожидал. — хмыкает Шигеру и Кентаро всё же выхватывает у него с рук бинокль.  
  
Там, внизу, похоже конкурс мокрых трусов и футболок перерос в конкурс мокрых мускулистых парней. Льва выбрасывают сразу же, он хоть и длинный — макаронина. Матсуна, в шутку, выталкивает на сцену Макки, так как сам не может без футболки, потому что у него слишком секретное тату. Савамуру тоже вытаскивают силком Бокуто и Иваизуми, схватив его поверх черных кожаных перчаток по локоть, о которых ходит с десяток пошлых легенд и только одна из них правдивая и то наполовину. Кьётани знает, что Даичи опасен, а Суга просто великолепный колдун, но тем не менее, почти ни разу не встречал их в академии. Говорят, они уединяются в лесу и обнимаются целый день в каком-то тайном гроте, о котором ходит немало странных сплетен.  
  
Они снимают футболки, пытаясь двигаться в такт, но Бокуто слишком громко сам себе улюлюкает, поэтому Кьётани слышит только его, ещё слышит «Ива-чан, как грубо!», когда Иваизуми швыряет в Ойкаву свою футболку чтобы тот заткнулся.  
  
Яхаба рядом вздыхает.  
  
— Боже, как жарко здесь…  
  
Кьётани злобно смотрит на него.  
  
— Что? Не я виноват, что ты такой агрессивный, — он обмахивает себя каким-веером с нарисованными на нём, похоже, китайцами, а потом взьерошивает себе волосы и они ложатся немного неопрятно. — Так, говоришь, тебе нравится Иваизуми?..  
  
Кентаро ступорит несколько секунд, прежде чем схватить засранца за горло. Яхаба смеётся и кашляет, пытаясь освободиться.  
  
— Я такого НЕ ГОВОРИЛ! — рявкает Кьётани, напоследок отвесив ему подзатыльник (волосы Яхабы на удивление жесткие, но приятные на ощупь). — И вообще, они с Тупокавой делают ЭТО.  
  
Шигеру не понимает и просто хлопает глазками, от чего Кьётани ещё больше злится и смущается, и от этого тоже злится.  
  
— Ну ЭТО, — он машет руками, потом пытается показать жестами, а потом уже Яхаба понимает и хохочет. Кентаро смущенно прячет лицо в ладони. Грибы на двери довольно свистят.  
  
— Может тебе… водички? — Шигеру утирает слезы от смеха.  
  
— Свали в туман, идиот тупой.  
  
Грибы эхом повторяют ругательства, похоже, заучивают новые слова, на что Яхаба мгновенно реагирует и начинает их строить, чтобы не проказничали.  
  
— Вот чему ты… грибы учишь, а? — он хмурится, глядя на Кьётани, а тот видимо пока в замешательстве.  
  
— Эй! — кричит им Макки, — у вас там интим? Или вы уже сделали ЭТО?  
  
У Кентаро краснеют даже пятки.  
  


***

  
  
— Эй, — говорит Яхаба, — зачем ты здесь, Кьётани?  
  
Кентаро лениво поворачивает голову, чтобы видеть его смазливую мордашку. Они валяются на полу, жара только набирает оборотов, скоро полдень и вся живность, пляшущая снаружи, теперь попряталась в тень. Кьётани радует хотя бы то, что его волосы не такие длинные, как у Яхабы или Ойкавы, потому что ходить с шевелюрой в сорокаградусную жару — настоящий адище. Пол холодный и на нем уютно лежать вот так, полностью расслабившись и хаотично разместив свои конечности, касаясь пальцами запястья Шигеру. У него руки холодные даже сейчас и, честно, касаться их равноценно для Кьётани купанию в реке или в океане. И ему не хочется нарушать момент своими разговорами.  
  
— Ну… Мне это типа курсач задали. И дополнительное задание дерьмовое.  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Да так, — Кьётани вздыхает и рассматривает созвездия, нарисованные на потолке, — пойду туда — неизвестно куда, убью дракона и принесу им его сердце. Что за дерьмо. Я даже не знаю как этот дракон выглядит. Я не хочу даже думать об этом. Бред какой-то. Чего молчишь-то?  
  
Яхаба становится каким-то слишком серьезным и взрослым и смотрит, не мигая, в одну точку на потолке. Волосы его сбились набок, неуложенные, но по-прежнему серебристые и манящие.  
  
— Мне грустно, — говорит он сипло как-то. — Это воистину глупо, убивать драконов ради власти. Они же не виноваты, что такими родились.  
  
— Да не в этом дело, — отмахивается Кентаро.  
  
Но Яхаба злобно шипит, перекатывается к нему и нависает, оперевшись руками о пол.  
  
— В этом! — фыркает он. — Почему драконы должны умирать по первой прихоти? Думаешь, им легко? Думаешь легко тем, которые прячутся в городах, где-то в горах, в пустынях, на ледниках? Думаешь, драконов много расплодилось, да? Можно делать с ними что угодно! Конечно!  
  
Кьётани примирительно поднимает руки. Впервые Яхаба так завелся, даже странно. Обычно он спокойный, как удав и, в основном, просто бесит.  
  
— Тише, тиш…  
  
— Да заткнись ты! — рявкает Шигеру и кривится, будто лимонов наелся. — Ты слишком глупый, чтобы понять их боль. Слишком глупый. Ты не видел, как умирают драконы, не держал их головы на руках, ты не знаешь как это, убегать от охотников, которые думают, что загнали тебя, хотя ты запросто можешь их убить. Ты такой глупый человеческий детеныш… — его голос срывается, а в глазах плещется какое-то непонятное отчаяние, которое понемногу собирается в слезы и капает Кьётани на шею. — Глупый ребёнок, -шепчет Яхаба, и голос его старый и хриплый, вызывает у Кьётани оцепенение со щепоткой ужаса.  
  
Тишину, воцарившуюся в комнате прерывает шуршание в замке, а вскоре в комнату заглядывает Иваизуми.  
  
— О, у вас реально интим, что ли?  
  
Яхаба быстро выбегает из комнаты, оттолкнув Хаджиме с прохода, попутно вытирает глаза, а Кьётани вообще не знает как реагировать и просто валяется на полу с пустой головой. Почему Яхаба завелся? Зачем столько наговорил непонятного? Какие охотники? Какие головы? И что всё это должно значить вообще?  
  
— Какого хрена? — спрашивает он сам себя, видимо.  
  
Грибы эхом отзываются в тишине.


	5. Часть 4(мозголомная). В которой ведьма Кьётани Кентаро просыпается много раз, но все ещё не точно, а Яхаба ворует зефирные грибы и дарит взамен свитера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой есть психоделлические мотивчики

Яхаба не ночует в их комнате уже вторую ночь, и Кьётани искренне НЕ понимает почему. Ну, вообще-то, понимает, но заводиться из-за какого-то там нелепого задания, которое он, Кентаро, не собирается выполнять, по его мнению — глупо.  
  
Яхаба не ночует в их комнате и, почему-то, Кьётани снятся ужасные сны. Ему снится Яхаба в белой одежде, который пытается что-то сказать, снится комната из которой нет выхода, только смерть, снится что он, Кьётани, тонет в крови, залившей эту комнату, и снится, что он, Кьетани, убивает и разделывает детей, у которых почему-то лицо Ойкавы. И каждый раз одни и те же движения:  _вонзить_ , повернуть, повернуть, вынуть, вонзить,  _повернуть_ , повернуть, вынуть, вонзить, повернуть, повернуть,  _вынуть_ , вонзить, повернуть,  _повернуть_ , вынуть, вонзить, повернуть, повернуть,  _вынуть_ ,  _вонзить_ , повернуть, повернуть, вынуть, пока он не почувствует привкус крови, такой неприятный, но отдающий железом.  
  
Кьётани бесконечно бежит во сне, бежит, стоя на месте, и только пол под ним то ли скользит, то ли движется, но выйти из комнаты не получается.  
  
Кьётани вновь просыпается в холодном поту, с немым криком разинув рот. В голове звенит и давит в висках.  
  
Дракон, такой серебристо-прозрачный и нежный, стоит посреди комнаты, благоухая свежестью ночного леса и, совсем немного, полевой росой. Звезды, живущие в нём, весело подмигивают Кьётани вспышками, когда дракон дышит, видимо, запыхавшись после полёта, а его сердца бьются в унисон.  
  
Дракон кладет свою голову Кьётани на колени и смотрит грустно-грустно, будто просит не делать глупостей. И Кьётани осторожно, предельно осторожно, касается его чешуи. По коже сразу мороз пробегает и руки до локтей становятся почти прозрачными с переливом звёзд внутри. Дракон такой… странный на ощупь. Он утыкается Кьётани в живот и фыркает, вызывая глупое хихиканье с его стороны. Кентаро уже уверенней запускает пальцы в его мягкую гриву и расчесывает её. И только минут через пять понимает, что уже щёки болят улыбаться, но, боже, это так восхитительно, что он просто не может иначе. Дракон довольно щурит глаза, поворачиваясь так, чтобы почесали за ушком, и Кьётани просто издает кучу звуков абсолютного умиления. Как бы это глупо не выглядело.  
  
Дракон бодает его головой в живот, подначивая вылезти с кровати и, когда Кентаро зевает, потягиваясь и почти доставая пучками пальцев потолка, он хватает его зубами за воротник пижамы и несётся в небо очень быстро. И уже там, высоко-высоко он позволяет Кьётани перелезть себе на шею. И парит.  
  
—  _Ты не должен делать всё что тебе говорят_ , — Его голос звенит в голове Кентаро. —  _Ты не должен слушаться их всех! Ты не должен забывать, кто ты на самом деле!_  
  
— Я человек?  
  
—  _Да! И ты — Кьётани Кентаро, единственный во всём этом мире! Помни кто ты._  
  
Кьётани, кажется, тонет в этом голосе так, как они тонут в холодных облаках, медленно погружаясь в лучи восходящего солнца. Под ними расцветают целые миры, просыпаются леса и океаны, но всё это за границами АВИД, куда ему, Кьётани, пока нельзя. Дракон, живущий в центральных воротах поднимается к ним стальной струной и ржавчина, облепившая его, опадает вниз, обнажая тонкие перепонки крыльев. Он, в самом деле, такой крохотный, этот дракон, размером с Кьётани, может даже меньше. Они с  _его_  драконом о чём-то молчат, звеня на каком-то странном языке, некоторые слова которого Кентаро узнает, сам не знает почему (и это даже не оскорбления).  
  
Кьётани просыпается и с минуту точно лежит, не шевелясь, понемногу приходя в себя. Сон кажется ему настолько реальным и… и просто очень реальным. Кентаро, кажется, даже ощущает руками чешуйки, оставшиеся на ладонях. Но, когда он смотрит сквозь пальцы на потолок, ничего необычного нет.  
  
Внезапно появляется Яхаба. Вот прямо из ниоткуда.  
  
— Охренел что ли, — ворчит себе под нос Кьётани.  
  
Яхаба парит в воздухе, весь одет в белое, в какую-то странную мантию почти до колен, сияющую, словно ангел, он смотрит на него взволновано и что-то пишет в тетради. Потом размывается изображение, и Яхаба уплывает куда-то в закат. И Кьётани тянется за ним, но в руке остается только тишина. Впрочем, сама рука тоже не движется, и он будто заперт в собственном теле, вовнутрь которого кто-то насыпал раскалённый уголь, а потом засунул его в холодильник. Ощущения в этом кошмаре такие реальные, что, кажется, у Кентаро просто одновременно ломаются все кости.  
  
Кьётани просыпается.  
  
Он видит женщину, удивительно похожую на его мать. Она ласково касается его щеки, а потом нападает на него с поцелуями и говорит: «Прости милый, прости, прости, прости, прости, прости…» Кьётани нечем дышать, женщина поглощает его, словно вязкая нафтовая жижа, убивающая птиц в океанах.  
  
Женщина обнимает его, ласково касаясь пальцами висков. Она лежит рядом с ним, и Кьётани не хочется даже жить, потому что этот сон настолько бессмыслен и настолько ужасен. Если это, конечно, сон.  
  
Кьётани молится древним богам, чтобы они разбудили его или, хотя бы, убили, но его, кажется, никто не слышит, потому что он сам себя не слышит. Его опутывает странная лиловая мгла, дурманящая разум и тело. И он касается женщины, несмотря на то, что это его родная мать, или, хотя бы очень похожа на неё. Его руки жжёт, потому что женщина слишком горячая и плавится в его руках.  
  
И когда он снова просыпается, он видит снег. Он не холодный и не тает, он просто есть. Он серо-белыми лаптями опускается на пол и на колени Кьётани, и его кожа чернеет и сползает с тела. И это невероятно ужасно больно.  
  
В голове что-то то ли звенит, то ли стучит, и оно всё приближается и приближается, пока не превращается в слова: «Ты должен быть в городе мясником, ты должен бытьвгороде мясником, ты должен быть в городе мясником, ты долженбыть в городе мясником, ты должен быть в городе мясником, тыдолжен быть в городе мясником, ты должен быть в городе мясником, ты должен быть в городе мясником, ты должен быть вгородемясником, тыдолженбытьвгородемясником, ты должен быть в городе…»  
  
Кьётани закрывает уши и пытается перекричать этот голос, но голос говорит внутри его головы, как какая-то мысленная чума. И когда Кьётани обессилено падает в сугроб, снег принимает его как жертву. Потому что всё, чего хочет он, Кентаро, это просто наконец-то проснуться или умереть.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — говорит он не узнает своего голоса, хриплого и сорванного мольбами, — пожалуйста… позовите маму…  
  
Он чувствует, как по щекам скользит что-то мокрое, кажется, это называется «слёзы». И он просто сворачивается в комочек и плачет, как маленький. Он уже так давно не видел маму, что почти забыл, как она выглядит и как ласково касается пучками пальцев его лба. Её руки теплые и пахнут лавандой, но сейчас он чувствует только смерть.  
  
Он просыпается и на него давит вода. Но, спустя несколько секунд панического бультыхания, он садится в большой ванной и с минуту просто дышит. Потом воздух из него выбивает Яхаба, который просто хватает его в объятия и… плачет?  
  
— Это всё моя вина, — он судорожно и крепко цепляется в Кьётани, холодными пальцами скользя по бледным лопаткам, — прости меня, прости меня, прости меня, пожалуйста, прости, прости, прости…  
  
И с каждым «прости» он просто сползает на пол, опускается на колени и горбится. Кьётани не знает, как реагировать на такое, потому что оно всё тоже похоже на сон, но…  
  
— Где нахрен моя одежда? — единственное, что приходит ему на ум.  
  
Яхаба смотрит на него, будто на одного из древних богов, которым сам Кьётани только недавно молился, потом вздыхает с облегчением, собирая волю в кулак и поднимается с пола.  
  
Пока он ищет одежду, Кьётани замечает, что на улице удивительно бело.  
  
— Я снова сплю, да? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Хвала богам, нет, — бубнит откуда-то из шкафа Шигеру, вытаскивая оттуда длинную расшитую золотом и серебром белую сорочку, больше похожую на индийскую курта, такие же белые теплые штаны и носки.  
  
И пока Кьётани барахтается с одеждой, Яхаба поливает его зефирные грибы в бутыли и ворует один небольшой.  
  
— Ты траванулся грибами, — говорит он, — теми говорящими, помнишь?  
  
Кьётани что-то смутно припоминает.  
  
— Я думал, ты не проснешься, — Яхаба вздыхает. — И ты не просыпался.  
  
— В смысле, это что, тоже сон?  
  
— Уже середина января, — Яхаба смотрит в окно, за которым не небо, а сплошная серая масса, поглощающая горизонт.  
  
Кьётани так и застывает, наполовину натянув штаны.  
  
— Скоро весенний фестиваль, — говорит Яхаба.  
  
— Надо будет в город пойти, заработать денег на угощения, — говорит Яхаба.  
  
— Я сохранил твой подарок с рождества, — говорит Яхаба и укрывает его плечи теплым кардиганом ручной работы со звездочками на рукавах.  
  
Кьётани совсем ничего не чувствует, кроме только холода, забирающегося через открытое окно в их комнату на самой высокой башне АВИД.  
  
Солнце медленно склоняется в закат и снег не тает от его прощальных лучей, потому что…  
  


может это тоже только сон?


	6. Часть 5. В которой ведьма Кьётани Кентаро язвит, восхищается и ступает на ту сторону сна, но не полностью, а Ойкава Тоору превращает себя в звёздопад

— Кьётани, — говорит Яхаба, — если ты не хочешь, можешь не делать этого, понимаешь?  
  
Кентаро в очередной раз вздыхает, пытаясь закрыть свою сумку и не порвать её.  
  
— Так, ты заебал уже хлопотать надо мной. Я хочу приносить пользу. И я буду приносить пользу. Ясно?  
  
Яхаба хмурится, и это выглядит весьма мило, но Кьётани быстро отгоняет от себя всякие романтические метафоры и прочее.  
  
— И да, — говорит он, выходя из комнаты, — не напомнишь, из-за кого я теперь разделываю мясо? Ах да, у вас же маникюр, мсье.  
  
Яхаба возмущенно хватает ртом воздух. Ну, что же, в кои-то веки Кьётани прав.  
  


***

  
  
Кьётани специально выходит пораньше, чтобы задержаться возле зимнего зала, в котором происходит приготовление к весеннему фестивалю. Обычно все начинается с ворчания Ойкавы на лед неправильного оттенка голубого, который создаёт Кагеяма, злым взглядом этого самого Кагеямы и страданий Иваизуми, которому катастрофически немедленно нужно лето и солнце. Он смуглый, оказывается, и без солнца и, кажется, от него так и веет теплом, как от самого настоящего дракона. Но он не дракон.  
  
Он эквилибрист.  
  
Как только Ойкава драматично отправляет в воздух ледяные кристаллы, они с Хаджиме забираются на высоко натянутый трос и пытаются балансировать там без магии. Кристаллы чуть не падают потому что Ойкава нервничает. На самом деле, даже репетиция выглядит восхитительно, а магию в воздухе можно просто резать ладонью и лепить что-то из нее.  
  
Макки появляется у него за спиной совсем неожиданно и закрывает ему глаза руками.  
  
— Это все сон, — говорит он, — ощущай.  
  
И, когда Кьётани открывает глаза вновь, мир видится ему слишком ярким и восхитительным. Он видит, как магические потоки прямо-таки массивными плитами ложатся на воздух и прижимают его к земле. Кажется, вибрация от этой сцены отдает в легких, потому что он совершенно абсолютно точно теряет дар речи.  
  
Ойкава создает вокруг себя странный вакуум, настолько магически сильный, что, кажется, может убить любого, кто в этот момент к нему притронется. Любого, но не Иваизуми. Иваизуми крепко сжимает его пальцы, крепко до невозможности, Иваизуми напряженно смотрит ему в глаза, наверное, ищет там немного уверенности для себя. Иваизуми — проектор магии Ойкавы, которая прямо-таки вываливается из него неопрятными сияющими комьями, и только проходя сквозь Хаджиме — становится натянутыми векторами, струнами, магическими руками, которыми лес хватает своих путников, и которые сейчас держат в воздухе около полусотни ледяных кристаллов. Ойкава сдувает с лица влажные от пота волосы и кивает Иваизуми, отпуская одну руку. Кьётани видит, как мигрируют магические плиты, и, когда они сталкиваются друг с другом, вибрирует даже воздух в его легких.  
  
Иваизуми выпрямляется и ступает на другой конец троса и, захватив с собой около десятка небольших ледяных сфер, оборачивается к Тоору. Тот взмахивает руками, и магия, прошедшая сквозь Иваизуми, кольцами ложится на его пальцы, распиная прямо в воздухе. Ойкава скалится и скрещивает руки на груди, уверенно ступая на середину троса.  
  
Иваизуми жонглирует сферами, и в них воспламеняются маленькие огоньки — кровью и потом отработанная техника Кагеямы и его нелепого дракона, который стесняется своих шести конечностей. Ойкава снова взмахивает руками, на этот раз нечаянно, и несколько кристаллов опасно накреняются, черкая острыми краями пол. Кагеяма вовремя прыгает на спину пролетающему мимо Хинате, а вслед за ними волной искрит земля.  
  
— Дерьмокава, что ты творишь?! — рычит Иваизуми.  
  
Ойкава вновь выпрямляется и в этот раз уже уверенней принимает нужную позицию. Маленькие сферы касаются его пальцев почти невесомо и отлетают обратно в руки Хаджиме, а большие кристаллы, набирая скорость, движутся то по кругу, то треугольниками, то звездой, перетекают друг в друга, формируя причудливый искристый цветок, словно в калейдоскопе. Воистину захватывающее зрелище.  
  
Хината плюется огнем и тот, попадая в кристаллы, остается внутри, заточенный в лед. Кагеяма рад, он выглядит чуточку менее убийственно-угрюмо и даже пытается улыбаться.  
  
Ойкава падает, нога соскальзывает с троса и он просто летит вниз, протягивая руки то ли к небу, то ли к Иваизуми, но не может достать.  
И вдруг Кьётани кажется, что-то просачивается сквозь него жидким холодным киселём, а Ойкава приземляется на спину прозрачного дракона, в котором живут созвездия, который почти сразу же исчезает.  
  
Иваизуми облегченно вздыхает там наверху, а потом орет всем убираться из зала, потому что кристаллы всей своей массой падают, в лучшем случае просто погружаясь в землю на три четверти, в худшем — разлетаются смертоносными иглами во все стороны.  
  


***

  
  
Работать с мясом Кьётани, с одной стороны нравится, а со второй — нет.  
  
Туши животных почему-то похожи на детей. Тех, которые ему снятся иногда.  
И он чувствует себя неуютно.  
  
Схема здесь немного другая: вонзить, черкнуть,  _черкнуть_ , вынуть, вонзить, черкнуть,  _черкнуть_ , вынуть, вонзить, черкнуть, черкнуть, вынуть,  _вонзить_ , черкнуть, черкнуть, вынуть, вонзить, черкнуть, черкнуть,  _вынуть_ …  
  
И ему кажется, наблюдая за тем, как вываливаются внутренности, он немного успокаивает бушующий в нем праведный гнев. Впрочем, откуда такая агрессия взялась, он ещё не разобрался.  
  
Ему даже кажется, что иногда он видит вместо всяких там коров и коз — обезглавленные тела или не обезглавленные тела, которые смотрят на него странно, будто не понимают, что вот он, их кат, вот он здесь.  
  
Девочка улыбается ему напоследок, когда он вырывает её трепещущее сердце, и Кьётани в истерике отползает от своего стола. Боль распространяется от шеи по позвонкам, такая пронзительная и жгучая, что он почти теряет сознание. Он не понимает за что, не понимает почему, он же добровольно пошёл на эту дерьмовую работу. Что он сделал не так?  
  
Тело Кьётани думает иначе. Тело Кьётани поднимается и берет нож. А потом ставит на туше 27 колотых ран и выкалывает глаза, чтобы та не смотрела на него. Девочка с внешностью Ойкавы Тоору.  
  
Макки говорит ему:"Это сон», — и Кентаро старается проснуться, старается открыть глаза, но, почему-то не может. Только чуточку. И этого хватает, чтобы увидеть по ту сторону сна белые стены и свои ноги по косточки в крови, и ещё немного Яхабу, пытающегося разжать его окровавленные пальцы и забрать стилет.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Кьётани возвращается в АВИД, стальной дракон на воротах смотрит на него внимательно и даже не спрашивает много, только говорит, чтобы он помнил себя, и Кентаро пробивает на нервный смешок.  
  
Он сейчас вообще никого видеть не хочет, хочет только в ванную и спать. От еды тошнит. От всего тошнит.  
  
Ойкава натыкается на него, пытаясь пробраться в зал (посреди ночи) и тянет Кьётани за собой.  
  
— Мне нужен проектор, — говорит он.  
  
И Кьётани надеется, что Яхаба всё же забрал у него стилет, потому что он чувствует раздражение и злобу.  
  
Ойкава хватает его за руки и тащит на середину троса, а потом вываливает на него всю свою магию, которая, хоть и слабее, чем утром, но всё ещё почти разрывает Кьётани на куски. Он не знает, как Иваизуми может пропускать через себя весь этот магический ком, но мысленно преклоняется перед ним.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Ойкава, — ты там нормально?  
  
Но Кьётани ни разу не нормально. Ни. Разу.  
  
Он пытается сосредоточиться, пытается дышать, пытается успокоиться, но не получается и он хочет уйти, но Тоору крепко держит его руки, словно спрут, схвативший добычу.  
  
Кентаро поднимает на него глаза и видит: волосы Ойкавы отрастают по плечи и становятся цвета падающих звезд, цвета тумана и серой глины или просто разбавленной водой золы.  
  
— Прости меня, — говорит Ойкава шепотом, и вываливает на него новую порцию магии, в которой Кьётани захлебывается и тонет.  
  
и тьма поглощает его  
  
 _вонзить_ , повернуть, повернуть, вынуть, вонзить,  _повернуть_ , повернуть, вынуть,

вонзить, повернуть, повернуть,  _вынуть_ ,

вонзить, повернуть,  _повернуть_ , вынуть,

вонзить, повернуть, повернуть,  _вынуть_ ,

  
  
 _вонзить_  
повернуть  
  
повернуть  
вынуть  
  


**_вонзить_ **

  
  
навечно.


	7. Часть 6. В которой ведьма Кьётани Кентаро знакомится с новыми людьми, прыгает из окна и не умирает, но понимает, что никому верить нельзя.

Бокуто приносит мороз.  
Не то, чтобы именно сам Бокуто приносил мороз, но то, что он приносит — источает мороз.  
  
Кьётани, которого хорошенько пришибло магией Тоору неделю назад, до сих пор не отпускают ни на работу, ни даже в комнату. Такеда, прекрасный юноша с золотистой чешуей до локтей и когтистыми руками, — не менее прекрасный доктор, но и не менее ужасный паникер. Как итог — хандра, сонливость, Яхаба, беспокойно спящий под боком почти каждую ночь.  
  
Матсун, пользуясь тем, что Кьётани сутки провалялся без сознания, проколол ему левое ухо, прицепив, словно бирку, серебристые чешуйки того мистического дракона на кристаллическое кольцо, которое невозможно снять. Ещё он почти прокол ему бровь и нос, но Кентаро вовремя проснулся и покусал его.  
  
Тем не менее, Бокуто приносит мороз.  
Помимо этого за окном и так дикая стужа, а теперь в медпункте тоже очень холодно, и даже занавески трескаются, когда Котаро взволнованно кладет морозное нечто на соседнюю кровать.  
  
Холод понемногу испаряется, оставляя Бокуто обмороженные пальцы, потрескавшиеся губы и занавески. На койке спокойно спит какой-то парень, от которого явно слышится драконий дух.  
  
Яхаба говорит, это какой-то знакомый Бокуто из другого пространства, который очень редко, но заглядывает в гости. Яхаба говорит, всё будет хорошо, а Бокуто прижимается губами к костяшкам тонкой руки юноши и замирает, будто молится на какого-то своего никому неизведанного бога, а может, вот он здесь перед ним лежит. Бокуто, на самом деле, странный, он часто ранит себя ненарочно и нарочно, у него много гематом на ногах и он носит широкие заколенки, чтобы спрятать последствия неудачных приземлений. Он радуется каждому солнечному дню и не солнечному тоже, он вечно активный и слишком эмоциональный, но иногда унывает и тогда страдает весь корпус, потому что Бокуто обожает драматизировать. Он постоянно говорит о каком-то Куроо и каком-то Акааши, и, видимо, второй прилетел его проведать.  
  
Когда Кьётани в полудрёме смотрит на спящего, тот красивый и тонкий и, кажется, это просто иллюзия, просто сон, от которого не можешь проснуться. И он засыпает.  
  


***

  
  
А просыпается он от того, что знакомый запах Ойкавы бьёт прямо в нос. Когда он открывает сначала один глаз, потом второй, лицо этого придурка висит прямо над ним, а последние лучи солнца вяло соскальзывают с его седых волос, остриженных по плечи. Кентаро морщится от этого запаха гиацинтов и свежей крови, вкус которой так и ощущается на языке. Ему сейчас очень хочется просто  _воткнуть, повернуть, повернуть, вынуть_  и чтобы этот запах и этот человек исчез.  
  
Яхаба держит его за руку и пахнет маттиолой и совсем немного зефиром. И Кьётани просто чувствует себя щенком, которому так уютно рядом с матерью. Что-то такое есть в Яхабе, чего он ещё до конца недопонял, но оно гораздо ближе ему чем всё другое.  
  
Ойкава склоняется к Бокуто и говорит:  
  
— С вами… всё в порядке? — и непонятно, обращается он только к Бокуто или к Акааши тоже.  
  
Котаро реагирует мгновенно. Он резко разворачивается и вколачивает палочки для еды просто Иваизуми в сердце, потому что тот вовремя отодвинул Ойкаву.  
  
Шея Кьётани внезапно взрывается болью и, снова теряя сознание, он видит, как и Иваизуми лопается, словно мыльные пузыри, падая на пол маленькими светящимися треугольничками.  
  


***

  
  
Он просыпается за минуту до рассвета и смотрит сначала в потолок, а потом в окно. На подоконнике стоит Яхаба, смотрит на него и вздыхает.  
  
— Я устал, Кен-чан, — улыбается он, опасно кренясь назад.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты проснулся, — он элегантно поправляет волосы, оглядываясь на сереющее небо.  
  
-Я устал от лжи, — и он шагает назад с их самой высокой в АВИД башенки, с которой открывается восхитительный вид на ещё облаченный во тьму мир.  
  
Кьётани бросается вслед за ним, сам не понимая почему. Ему кажется, что если Яхаба исчезнет, исчезнет весь этот мир, и он сам исчезнет. Он протягивает руки, крепко цепляясь за пальцы летящего под ним Шигеру, и внутри у него дикий животный страх.  
  
Яхаба улыбается и берет его за руки нормально, переплетая пальцы, и последние блики звёзд прыгают в его глазах, но звезд почему-то нет, будто бы они все сбились в зрачки и теперь живут только в людях. Мир, ужасно чёрный поначалу, таким и остается, когда они пролетают треть башни.  
  
У Кьётани слезятся глаза от ветра, от него же и свистит в ушах. Он понимает, что сейчас вот глупость сотворил, потому что даже если и не видно, но смерть уже приготовила им обоим твердые, как камень, кровати там внизу.  
  
— Я так рад, что пришёл сегодня пораньше, — говорит ему Яхаба, заглушая ветер.  
  
— Ты, идиот, мы умрём! — орет ему прямо в лицо Кьётани, сильно-сильно зажмурив глаза.  
  
— Не бойся, — Яхаба смеется, и смех его звенит, словно магические нити в лесу, когда их касается тепло солнца. — Ну же, открой глаза, Кентаро.  
  
Его собственное имя, будто иголка, вонзается ему где-то в область шеи, заставляя стыдливо краснеть, и Кьётани послушно открывает глаза. И то, что он видит — воистину прекрасно.  
  
— И над нами, под нами горят миры, — шепчет Яхаба, и с первыми лучами рассвета земля восьмигранниками начинает набирать цвет, а небо становится нежно-розовым и прекрасным. — И вверху, и внизу глубины!  
  
Яхаба вдруг разжимает пальцы, хотя Кьётани пытается удержать его рядом с собой. Он выгибается слишком неестественно для человека, но абсолютно нормально для дракона, и его кожа превращается в яркую перламутрово-прозрачную чешую, а потом он весь вытягивается, волосы покрывают его тонкой полоской серебряной гривы от затылка и до кончика длинного юркого хвоста. И его лицо как-то незаметно становится драконьей мордой, а глаза, поначалу жесткие и стального цвета, в лучах восходящего солнца приобретают карамельный оттенок.  
  
Он фыркает, будто смеется, а потом раскрывает свои удивительно-прекрасные большие крылья и позволяет Кьётани упасть себе прямо на спину.  
  
«Ах, какой же прекрасный ты, мир наш единый!»* — звенит в голове у Кентаро весело-весело.  
  
И самому Кьётани вдруг становится так радостно и легко на душе, и это магическое чувство переполняет его, заставляя вдохнуть как можно больше утреннего воздуха.  
  
— Так ты дракон! — удивленно вопит он, обнимая Яхабу за шею. Тот смеется и поднимается выше, за облака.  
  
Над ними всё еще видно звёзды, а под ними облака, словно разноцветные пятна крема.  
  
Кьётани очень хочется покричать, и он восторженно кричит, радуясь непонятно чему. Какая-то странная эйфория у него в голове творится.  
  
Они летят, опускаясь над гладью озера, которое только-только появляется в новом восьмиграннике. Кьётани касается руками ледяной воды, и брызги летят ему прямо в лицо. У Яхабы внутри так тепло и он становится почти прозрачным, становится частью ночи, сохраняя в себе вселенную, которая пульсирует с каждым ударом его пламенного и кристаллического сердец.  
Кентаро прижимается щекой к его шее и мелкая луска действительно словно кожа на ощупь, но немного шероховата.  
  
Яхаба говорит ему, что совсем скоро случится что-то ужасное, от чего никто не сможет спастись, говорит, что на самом деле никому нельзя верить, потому что никогда не знаешь, кто этот человек или не человек, говорит, что он, Кьётани, никогда не должен сдаваться и забывать о том, кто он. И говорит о том, что время вышло.  
  
И Кьётани падает во сне, дергаясь на кровати.  
  


***

  
  
Ойкава внезапно помогает ему с курсовой, но, когда Кьётани перечитывает эти сорок страниц текста, некоторые слова стоят не на своих местах, будто Тоору заново их выучил и ещё не натренировался вводить в речь.  
  
Ойкава тысячу раз извиняется, говорит, что это действительно так, и неловко заправляет прядь седых волос за ухо. Он старается быть радостным, но получается только странным.  
  
И, может Кьётани и должен бы злиться на него, но он какой-то совсем эмоционально вялый и измотанный и просто говорит, что сам исправит это.  
  
Ойкава продолжает быть неловким и восхищенно рассказывает ему о книгах, которые уже прочитал здесь и о том, что они такие прекрасные и информативные, хотя большой цены не несут, так как это фэнтези. Что означает это слово Кьётани не въезжает до конца их разговора и пытается как можно скорее его приблизить.  
  
Ойкава получает от Иваизуми книжкой по голове и дуется.  
  
— Ива-чан, ты не такой! — говорит он и начинает смеяться.  
  
А потом его контуры размываются и, когда Кьётани снова водружает на нос очки, Тоору уже мирно грызется с Иваизуми, драматично поправляя свои прекрасные волосы, эстетичным вихрем уложенные на его тупой, как говорит Хаджиме, голове.  
  
— Ойкава-сан? — Кьётани хмурится и ещё раз протирает линзы в очках.  
  
Ойкава смотрит на него немного нагловато и с издевкой, а потом сладким до невозможности голосом тянет:  
  
— Да, Бешеный пёсик-чан?  
  
И Кьётани на самом деле не может понять, что только что произошло, а на душе становится как-то мерзко, словно Яхаба был прав и никому-никому-никому нельзя верить, абсолютно никому.  
  


***

  
  
Когда он в очередной раз приходит на работу все смотрят на него с подозрением и отворачиваются, тихо переговариваясь о предстоящем празднике весны, на который у всех какие-то  _особенные_  планы.  
  


***

  
  
Когда он приходит в АВИД, Акааши, давний знакомый Бокуто, кивает ему в знак приветствия и говорит, что охотники уже близко.  
  


***

  
  
Когда ночью, спустя две недели в лесу слышно странные хлопки, чем-то напоминающие выстрелы, жители АВИД крепко спят, и мир окунается во тьму.  
  


***

  
  
И только на утро четвёртого дня поисков Ойкава сообщает, что скорее всего Бокуто улетел вместе с Акааши и, возможно, скоро вернётся, потому что специально для него подготовили кучу вкусняшек на фестиваль.  
  
Яхаба молчит и ворует у него зефирные грибы. Иногда на рассвете он превращается в дракона и позволяет Кентаро немного полетать у себя на спине, хотя это теперь опасно. И Кьётани постоянно тревожно, и это так изматывает, даже больше чем разделка мяса, хотя она скорее изматывает его физически.  
  
Ойкава снова репетирует с Иваизуми, почти разнеся своими тренировками зал, он снова достает всех подряд и излишне драматизирует, снова делает Кьётани, уснувшему за ужином лицом в салате, чудовищный маникюр со стразами и красными маками, а потом убегает от разъяренного кохая и прыгает Иваизуми на руки. Иваизуми сначала держит его, а потом отпускает и тот шлепается на пол. Макки и Матсун снова поют в душе в пять утра, пускают пошлые шуточки в сторону якобы «парочек» АВИД и бесстыдно целуются на переменах, потому что им так нравится, и со стороны это выглядит вполне себе красиво.  
  
Но Кьётани почему-то кажется, что всё это  ** _л о ж ь_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *строфа из стиха моего любимого украинского поэта, Евгена Плужника, который просто аоаоаоаоаоа и я не могла не перевести ее и не вставить в текст, так что простите меня, ладно?


	8. Часть 7. В которой ведьму Кьётани Кентаро благословляет солнце.

С одной стороны Кьётани даже рад весеннему фестивалю, с другой — он просто готов кричать всем в лицо из-за тревоги и непонимания, которые переполняют его, потому что «как вы все можете так спокойно существовать, когда пропал ваш друг и… и просто человек пропал, ну как так-то?»  
  
Яхаба выглядит подавленным, возможно потому, что тоже понимает это всё. Он иногда надолго пропадает, а потом возвращается и просто ложится с Кьётани на одну кровать. От него пахнет первоцветами, сыростью и старыми листьями. Он обнимает Кентаро аккуратно за шею и почти касается губами его губ.  
  
— Бедный ребёнок, — совсем старчески говорит он, поглаживая затылок Кьётани, — осталось совсем немного. Главное, не забывай, кто ты. И помни, что ты не один. Помни, что я люблю тебя. Таким, какой ты есть. И таким, каким тебя сделает этот мир.  
  
Кьётани краснеет и фыркает, немного отворачиваясь, на что Яхаба улыбается и начинает его щекотать, пока они оба не оказываются на полу, а сырные закаты не бросают им в глаза свои ужасные лучи.  
  
Весна — хорошее время, думает Кьётани, все зеленеет, снег тает, Лев опять застрял в каком-то болоте в лесу, безуспешно пытаясь отследить Даичи и Сугу в их гроте.  
  
Хината, наверное, впервые решает показаться в своем человеческом облике перед всеми и оказывается, он просто прыгучий огненно-рыжий коротышка с двумя парами рук. Они с Кагеямой постоянно соревнуются во всём: кто скорее поднимется в общую ванную, кто быстрее сделает домашку (оба делают неправильно), кто больше съест. Хинату пугают высокие люди, которых, к слову, в АВИД многовато, потому что в драконьем обличии он может и больше их, но в человеческих размерах — вокруг одни гиганты, которые нередко пользуются этим и подначивают его.  
  
Яхаба не находит ничего в лесу, то есть, он имеет в виду, что не находит  _тело_  Бокуто в лесу, хотя должен бы, и это угнетает его ещё больше почему-то.  
  


***

  
  
Кьётани целует его первым, потому что ему просто  _н е б х о д и м о_  чувствовать кого-то, касаться его как можно больше, чтобы понимать, что это не сон, а просто очередная паническая атака на почве перенесенного в последнее время стресса. Губы Яхабы еще сохраняют сладкий привкус зефирного гриба, они шероховаты, потому что Шигеру уже не пользуется гигиенической помадой и потому что он постоянно нервничает и кусает их. И Кьётани тоже кусает их, но не из-за нервов, а из-за того, что привкус крови вперемешку с сладостью послевкусия зефирных грибов кажется ему одним из самых приятных вкусов, которые он пробовал.  
  
Он зарывается пальцами в его жесткие матово-серебристые волосы и прижимается ещё ближе и ещё ближе, но ему мешает одежда. Но он не делает больше ничего.  
  
Яхаба послушно отвечает на его требовательные поцелуи, пока не засыпает, отогревшись в тепле.  
  
Кьётани смотрит на него и не думает ни о чём. Просто смотрит. Смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, пока в его голове вдруг не появляется ощущение, что он шакал, который играет с заблудившимся львенком, а тот свято верит, что шакал — его друг. И вот он, львенок в его руках, такой уставший и невинный. Дышит ртом и иногда бежит во сне, как бегут во сне собаки, когда им снится погоня за добычей.  
  
Но Яхаба не хищник. Яхаба — добыча в его руках, которые пучками пальцев ощупывают кожу в области сердца, которое якобы даёт вечную власть.  
  
Он ужасается самому себе и стоит оставшуюся ночь под холодной водой, пока Макки с Матсуном не выгоняют его утром.  
  


***

  
  
Ойкава принаряжается в лёгкое аквамариновое трико, накрахмаленный сатин ярко-оранжевыми волнами торчит у него где-то в области лопаток, словно крылья причудливой бабочки. Они с Иваизуми проверяют, хорошо ли натянуты тросы над огромной ареной, больше похожей на подиум для конкурса красоты.  
  
Иваизуми принаряжается тоже, его трико плавно переходит с жёлтого выреза, открывающего ключицы, к темно-фиолетовому, почти черному на стопах. Он отказывается прикреплять к себе бело-бирюзовый сатин, как это делает Ойкава, и тот просто висит у него на поясе, словно прозрачные мечи. И ветер играет с ними, создавая ощущение, что Хаджиме парит в невесомости. Ойкава самодовольно хмыкает, потому что сам делал эти костюмы и они действительно восхитительны. И Иваизуми они нравятся.  
  
Они даже исполняют какую-то пародию на танго, пока Тоору ещё не держит в воздухе все декорации, просто, потому что они могут себе позволить это сделать и использовать совсем немножко гравитационной магии.  
  
Матсун выращивает вокруг сцены и подиума разноцветные кристаллы кварца просто гигантских размеров, Кагеяма проверяет грани своих ледяных сфер, чтобы все было идеально. Он тоже одет в черное трико, но это необычное, потому что, когда Суга шлёпает его по спине, от его руки остается тёмно-красный след.  
  
— О-о-о… Терморегуляция, круто-круто, — Макки кружит вокруг него почему-то на роликах и в розовой форме болельщицы.  
  
Кьётани не понимает, как его вообще пустили на сцену в таком виде, но.  
  
Воздух над ними вибрирует, когда в небе открывается огромная дыра и с неё вдруг вылетают другие драконы, а с ними ещё какой-то паренек на огромном жуке-олене. Жук выглядит очень красиво, и Кентаро не может не восхищаться им. Его тело переливается на солнце, все оно разрисовано маленькой паутиной цветов. Яхаба знакомит его с Ватари. Ватари говорит:  
  
— Рад, что ты наконец-то нашёл себе жену, Яхаба.  
  
Они оба краснеют, а проходящий мимо Кагеяма заинтересованно пилит их взглядом.  
  


***

  
  
Кьётани задыхается от восторга. Он не может передать то, что он чувствует словами, и, кажется, забывает, как вообще люди дышат, потому что магия Ойкавы, усиленная ретранслятором Иваизуми, поднимает вверх не только ледяные кристаллы, кварц, заготовленный Матсукавой, и линзы-прожекторы, но и сам Кьётани чувствует, как эта невероятная сила отрывает его от насиженого на трибунах места почти на полметра.  
  
Ойкава довольно скалится, его импровизированные крылья трепещут-горят за спиной, а в руках у него — руки Иваизуми.  
  
И они вместе начинают это шоу.  
  
— Леди и джентльмены! — говорит он и улыбается, и его голос разносится эхом по территории АВИД. — Да будет свет!  
  
Он представляет список участников и оглашает правила, соблюдение которых является обязательным для всех, потому что это правила безопасности.  
  
Солнце горит над ними, но, кажется, немного тускнеет, когда на сцену поднимаются первые участники.  
  
Кагеяма нервничает, но это почти незаметно, зато Хината весь дрожит, волнуясь так, что им приходится сделать несколько пробных кругов, прежде, чем начать выступление.  
  
Ойкава взмахивает руками, поднимая ледяные сферы на нужную им высоту, и те парят идеально, пропуская и заламывая солнечные лучи, которые бродят по земле радужными бликами. Хината пролетает между ними, понемногу нагреваясь, так как трико Кагеямы становится почти белым, не позволяя его телу чувствовать жар, которым так и дышит его дракон. Кагеяма поднимается на ноги прямо там, на его спине, и Кьётани уверен, Ойкава сразу же поддерживает его магией, потому что иначе никак. Тобио, копируя семпая, взмахивает руками, и ледяная паутина распинает его в воздухе, как стрекозу, попавшуюся внимательному пауку. Хината плюется огнем, который, пробегая по тонким ледяным нитям, сначала играет в ладонях Кагеямы, а потом направляется в сферы, где останется до конца шоу.  
  
Ойкава одобрительно кивает им, даже странно видеть его таким, но это же не репетиция, это реальная жизнь.  
  
И в этой реальной жизни Суга и Даичи появляются абсолютно неожиданно. Точнее, Савамура тенью скользит по граням кристаллов, а прямо с земли в небо ввинчивается толстый стебель какого-то удивительного магического цветка, затрагивая своими листьями трос, на котором балансируют Иваизуми с Ойкавой, и тот опасно раскачивается. Сферы кренятся вниз, как и Тоору, но Иваизуми крепко хватает того за руки и возвращает в прежнюю позицию.  
  
Даичи летит над самой землей, а потом резко начинает подниматься, черкая чёрными шипами на шее стебель, и тот чернеет, ссыхаясь, а зелень выше становится все ярче и ярче, пока тугой бутон не взрывается кроваво-золотистой лилией, которая сразу же умирает, рассыпаясь серебристым пеплом над стадионом.  
  
Суга хватается за шею своего смертоносного дракона, странным образом не ранясь, и они летят так вокруг треугольника из сфер, на котрых Коуши оставляет семена, а на последнюю сферу он становится сам и шагает с нее прямо по воздуху, но на самом деле по лианам, тянущимся от каждой сферы и образующим в середине — кольцо. Треугольник начинает менять форму, но он все равно стоит посередине, а потом Савамура превращается в человека прямо в воздухе и касается его лиан по очереди. И они сворачиваются, понемногу лишая Сугу опоры, но в то же время, они оплетают его тугим коконом, словно лес хочет его удушить за использование своей, запретной, магии созидания жизни из жизни и смерти из смерти.  
  
Даичи цепляется за стебли кокона и вместе с ним поднимается выше, а потом словно теряет силы, и они оба падают на глазах у шокированной публики. И превращаются при падении в серебристо-стеклянный пепел.  
  
Воцаряется тишина, а потом откуда-то сверху слышится смех Сугавары и он спускается с небес на своих собственных крыльях, сделанных из цветов и массивных красных листьев, и Даичи спускается вместе с ним, подстраховывая до самой земли.  
  
А потом стадион ликует, и Ойкава смахивает со лба капельки пота.  
  


***

  
  
Где-то посередине шоу выступают Макки и Матсун.  
  
Вроде бы ничего странного, не считая того, что по подиуму разъезжает парень в форме болельщицы под песню « _I'm a Barbie girl_ ».  
  
Матсун во время этой минуты славы создает и посылает в небо большие и маленькие кристаллические кольца, которые тоже удерживает Ойкава, которого удерживает Иваизуми.  
  
Ханамаки делает поворот в прыжке, падая прямо в руки своему всаднику, и они скалятся друг другу, словно хитрые гиены, впрочем, так и есть.  
  
Матсукава забирается ему на спину, и Макки, вернувшись в начало подиума, набирает скорость, а потом, будто самолет, превращается в нежно-розового дракона, у которого прямо на боках сияет набитая блестящими чернилами, драконьих размеров эмблема «Barbie».  
  
Кьётани стонет от стыда за этих идиотов, а рядом в два голоса гогочут Яхаба с Ватари. Видимо, Ойкаве тоже тяжело не заржать, потому что сферы немного кренятся вправо.  
  
На этом бравада не кончается.  
Такахиро возвращается обратно на подиум, хватает огромных размеров бумажную тыкву, а потом пинает её высоко аж за облака, и взлетает сам.  
  
Иссей становится на одно колено у него на спине и его багровая туника становится белой, а кровь, которой, видимо, она и была пропитана, искрит в его руках, созидая большой прозрачно-рубиновый лук и такую же стрелу. Матсукава натягивает кристаллическую тетиву и она, поблескивая на солнце, отправляет стрелу прямо в тело тыквы. А та разрывается, осыпая публику конфетами.  
  
И, несмотря на всю комичность этого выступления, Кьётани посмотрел бы его ещё раз, просто потому что кто, если не этот дуэт, способен такое задумать и достойно воплотить в жизнь  
  


***

  
  
Яку отменяет свое выступление, потому что кое-кто по имени Лев объелся конфет и страдает от боли в животе.  
  


***

  
  
Женская академия драконов выступает нежно, поливая мужскую часть публики благословениями драконьих богов красоты и счастья. Они участвуют одним большим номером, создавая восхитительные иллюзорные цветы, а потом позволяют двум драконам выбиться в центр и те танцуют, тонкие и юркие, как шелковые ленты: одна перламутровая и солнечная, а вторая — тёмно-синяя, благородная. Они летят, касаясь друг друга лапами, образуя спираль, потом разделяются, гибкими телами скользя вокруг колец и кристаллических сфер, вновь зажигая в них потускневшие огни, которые, в свою очередь, загораются от кончиков их хвостов и к затылкам, фиолетовыми цветами. Оба дракона поднимаются ровно настолько, чтобы Ойкава смог привести в движение оставшиеся после выступлений сферы, и те выстраиваются вокруг него причудливой системой, словно планеты вокруг солнца, потому что, по сути, так оно и есть.  
  
Сферы и кольца вращаются, набирая скорость, и оба дракона кусают друг друга за хвосты, образуя круг, то ли магический, то ли жертвенный.  
  
А потом солнце, сконцентрированное в линзах-прожекторах, бьёт водопадом света прямо в середину этого круга и этого танца, искрами прыгает по граням сфер и колец и, касаясь земли, превращается в огромную золотую волну, которая накрывает абсолютно всех внизу с головой и переливается через края стадиона, благословляя земли на богатый урожай в грядущей осени. И лес одобрительно звенит, купаясь в ритуальном огне небес.  
  


***

  
  
Ойкава посылает свою солнечную систему в темнеющее вечернее небо, а Матсукава с земли уже запускает тысячи кристаллических стрел-комет, которые превращают её в яркие и восхитительные салюты.  
  
И, когда на фоне всеобщего восторга Ойкава срывается с троса, утаскивая вслед за собой почти бессознательного Иваизуми, Яхаба превращается в дракона и незаметно уносит их в корпус АВИД, потому что всё, что им сейчас нужно, — кровать и трое суток богатырского сна.  
  
Ойкава что-то там ворчит и пинается, вяло пытаясь ползти в ванную, но Иваизуми быстро ликвидирует его попытки, просто укрывшись с ним с головой. И, возможно, они там целуются, перегретые на солнце, но Яхабе это уже неинтересно, у него свои проблемы и проблемы Кьётани, о которых тот даже не подозревает.  
  
Но пока благословленные солнцем они просто лежат в траве до утра, слушая цикад и пение ночного леса, чьи струны гудят бурдоном на ноте си-минор. И эти звуки тревожно вибрируют у Кьётани в груди.  
  
Но все потом.  
  
Всё плохое — завтра.  
  
И они засыпают, касаясь друг друга пучками пальцев, пока утреннее солнце целует их теплом грядущего дня.  
  
или  
  
возможно  
  
 _жизни_


	9. Часть 8(последняя). В которой ведьма Кьётани Кентаро переступает на ту сторону сна, Яхаба оказывается прав, а поезд прибывает на конечную станцию "G".

_Он просыпается после фестиваля, который, кажется, вытянул из него все эмоции, со странным чувством, будто бы он что-то забыл, и просто смотрит как облака над ним плывут. Они плывут и в его пустой голове, потому что он, кажется, забыл как думать. Впрочем, это чувство слишком маленькое на фоне внезапного спокойствия и тишины, воцарившихся в его душе. От этого ему очень легко, и наконец-то он абсолютно безмятежно смотрит на мир. А мир смотрит на него и наливается тысячами новых ярких оттенков._  
  
Он поднимается с земли, где спал достаточно долго, чтобы трава вокруг него стала ужасно помята, и потягивается, подставляя солнцу кончики пальцев.  
  
Голова у него ещё не совсем варит, но это не мешает ему заметить странную черноту, которая восьмигранниками висит посреди неба и земли. Его ноги спокойно стоят на абсолютно непонятном темном клочке материи, хотя, кажется, он сейчас упадет в черную дыру и рассыплется на атомы.  
  
Яхабы нет рядом, и ветер спокойно оставил эти поля вместе с птицами.  
Как-то оно все слишком тихо и подозрительно.  
  
Когда он возвращается на территорию АВИД, он замечает, что помимо тёмных восьмигранников, хаотично разбросанную чешую стального дракона с главных врат, а там вдали и самого этого дракона обездвиженного или мертвого. Дракон смотрит на него пустыми глазами и говорит, не раскрывая пасти: «Прости, мы не смогли тебя защитить. Помни, кто…»  
  
Но он не договаривает, потому что чья-то рука медленно погружается в его холодное тело.  
  
«Сердца драконов, — проскальзывает в его пустой, как глаза дракона, голове, — приятны на ощупь». Он касается стенок аорты кончиками пальцев, и последняя порция крови стучит о его ладонь.  
  
— КЕНТАРО КЬЁТАНИ!!! АЛЁ, ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ!!! УЖЕ ОБЕД, НО У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ ДЕЛА ПОВАЖНЕЕ!!! — тот самый стальной дракон из главных врат стоит над Кьётани и орёт ему прямо в лицо.  
  
Тот сначала тоже орёт, потому что кто так делает вообще, впрочем, дракон потешается над ним, а потом становится вдруг серьёзней некуда.  
  
Кьётани тоже успокаивается понемногу и злобно зыркает на гостя.  
  
— Охотники, — говорит дракон, — нашли Годзиллу. Поторопись и скажи всем!  
  
И он улетает, попросту оставив Кентаро сидеть и осознавать, что вообще только что произошло.  
  
Кьётани медленно, но верно понимает: его тревожность на самом деле была вещей. Он вскакивает и, забыв переодеть пижаму, мчится в столовую и в ангары, где вероятнее всего можно встретить Ойкаву или Иваизуми, потому что Яхаба наверное куда-то полетел.  
  
И он действительно находит их там. Они все понемногу разбирают сцену, кое-кто еще спит на ходу, то и дело роняя на ноги более бодрым людям всякие балки и остатки кристаллов. Макки с Матсуном подстрекают Льва, который, сонный, постоянно кого-то задевает если не локтем, то коленом точно, Хината с Кагеямой сворачивают брезент, в то время как Яку помогает Иваизуми носить доски.  
  
— Эй, чего ищем, Бешеный пёсик-чан? — Ойкава приобнимает его за плечи так неожиданно, что Кьётани готов его ударить прямо в лицо, только потом хлопот будет больше, чем за всю его жизнь, хотя её нельзя назвать длинной.  
  
Кьётани успокаивает свое бешеное сердцебиение и собирается с мыслями, сообщая новость, которую принес дракон, от чего Ойкава сначала выглядит испуганным, потом серьёзным, а потом скалится, как шакал.  
  
— Иди-ка в город, поищи её, — говорит он Кентаро.  
  
Кьётани вообще очень сомневается в том, что Годзилла может оказаться хотя бы каким-то странным образом в городе, потому что, во-первых, единственное место в городе, где теоретически может и могла бы поместиться столь громадная ящерица, — это главаная площадь, а, во-вторых, она обычно старается не контактировать с людьми (ну, кроме студентов АВИД). Но это не мешает ему собрать в сумку несколько зелий, стилет, который они с Яхабой однажды нашли в антикварном магазине, и который каким-то непонятным образом оказался у него под подушкой, и мешочек с сушеными цветами, которые он насобирал, пока ходил в город и обратно до фестиваля, словно в последний путь.  
Он не может с точностью сказать, понравилась ли ему разделка мяса, он… просто делал то, что должен был, потому что таково его предназначение.  
  
Он нервно теребит чешуйки Яхабы, которые Иссей прицепил к его уху, пока он был без сознания сутки, после того, как Ойкава шарахнул его своей магией. От мысли о том, что у него есть свой собственный дракон, такой замечательный и родной, на сердце становится так прекрасно и легко, что он почти подпрыгивает, там, на тропинке, ведущей из леса в город. Кьётани спокойно и неспокойно одновременно. Он не знает, как объяснить свое состояние.  
  
Высокие, почти июньские, травы шероховаты и нежны на ощупь, когда они скользят своими стеблями по фалангам его пальцев. И ему хочется улыбаться, словно наивному ребенку, но небо застилает тень дракона, очень похожего на Яхабу, на спине которого беспокойно сидят два силуэта. Шигеру лентой скользит по воздуху, кажется, он просто прыгает с облака на облако, ввинчивается в пространство, искажая его до того, что там, где он касается его, начинается ночь. Ночь восьмигранными веснушками рассыпается по миру или, хотя бы, по области горизонта, которую видит Кьётани.  
  
Он внезапно понимает, что Годзилла скорее всего действительно в городе, поскольку Яхаба направляется именно туда, и начинает бежать, чтобы успеть добраться с небольшим отрывом. Теперь травы не касаются его нежно и шероховато. Теперь они режут кожу на его ладонях и обжигают.  
  


**что-то случилось**

  
что-то случилось  
 _что-то случилось_

что-то случилось

 

~~что-то случилось~~

  
**_что-то случилось_ **

что-то случилось

  
  
— стучит у него в висках, когда он прибывает на главную площадь, а с каждым вдохом концентрация тревоги в его организме все больше и больше. И не зря.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Иваизуми опускается на колени, земля идет колами, словно вода. От этого волосы встают дыбом, а горожане разбегаются от многотонной туши дракона с дырой на месте сердца. Ойкаву выворачивает куда-то в кусты.  
  
Кьётани забывает, что он вообще должен был сделать, он просто стоит, разинув рот, и вдруг понимает, что из глаз уже несколько секунд сами по себе текут слёзы, и он не может их остановить, как бы ни старался.  
  
Земля превращается в огонь, когда Иваизуми ласково касается морды дракона, который уже  _никогда_  в этой жизни не полетит ни к океану, к которому он обычно летает раз в три года, ни вообще куда-то.  
  
Земля плывет под ногами Кьётани, горячая, словно лава, впрочем, так оно и есть. Её жгучие волны накатывают на дома, расплавляя их якобы непробиваемые двери и окна, и люди забираются на крыши, молясь солнцу, чтобы оно остановило апокалипсис.  
  
Солнце превращается в ночь, когда Иваизуми в последний раз убирает камни, забившиеся Годзилле в морщинки около глаз, и молча поднимается с колен.  
  
— Люди, — говорит он тихо, но ветер делает его шепот зловещим криком и птицы, казалось бы вросшие ногами в ветви, подносят его чуть выше уровня облаков, — жестоки и отвратительны.  
  
— Ива-чан, остановись! — Ойкава бросается к нему, прижимая кипящую землю под своими ногами. — Ива-чан, они не знали, успокойся, Ива-чан, пожалуйста!  
  
Он задыхается собственными словами, потому что в глазах Иваизуми ночь, а его губы плотно сжаты в тонкую полосочку. И Ойкава останавливается и тонет в горящей земле, отдав ей себя и свое колдовство. Годзилла тонет тоже, рассыпаясь маленькими магическими треугольничками, как недавно рассыпался в сне Кьётани стальной дракон и как ещё раньше рассыпались крылья Ойкавы, словно пиксельные.  
  
С неба выпадает несколько восьмигранников.  
  
Иваизуми стоит бездвижно, когда из глаз Годзиллы вырываются два золотых луча и прожигают дыры в его руках и ногах. Он запрокидывает голову назад и из его глаз, в которых ночь, вырывается мягкий золотой свет, который расползается причудливыми силуетами дикой лозы по щекам, цепляется за ключицы, обвиваясь вокруг шеи тонкой цепью, свет превращает его во что-то внеземное, что-то, что имеет власть защитить или убить этот мир, который согрешил, хотя и сам не знал, что сделал. Лоза сворачивается спиралями на его стопах и ладонях, устремляясь обратно к сердцу. Вокруг Иваизуми магия, невиданная доселе передача жизни, он — преемник солнца и самого старого в мире дракона, ушедшего на покой, он — конец и начало, он — золотой змей, кусающий себя за хвост не в шутку, а реально.  
  
И когда в его сердце соединяются все ростки магической лозы — ветер тихнет.  
  
И Кьётани видит, чья-то рука со стилетом вгрызается в его плоть. И Кьётани видит, что это его рука и его стилет и его  _вонзить, повернуть, повернуть, вынуть_. И в голове что-то щёлкает и тело движется само.  
  
Кьётани кричит себе остановиться, но не слышит. И оставляет 27 колотых ран на теле Иваизуми. И тот падает и исчезает в плавящейся земле, откуда смотрит на него лицом Ойкавы и улыбается.  
  
Кьётани спотыкается, шарахаясь от него, и таращится на свои руки, на которых нет ни крови, ни царапин от полевой травы. Небо над ним разваливается на куски.  
  
— Все из-за меня, — шепчет ему Ойкава прямо на ухо, а когда рука Кьётани погружается в его грудную клетку, хватая колотящееся сердце и сжимая его так сильно, что оно попросту лопается, он скалится, как шакал, и хохочет. И эти шепот и смех превращаются в голове Кьётани в ужасную какофонию, от которой ему хочется либо вонзить, повернуть, повернуть, вынуть, либо вонзить, черкнуть, черкнуть, вынуть, что он и делает с первым попавшимся под руку ребенком, у которого лицо Ойкавы, и который тоже смеется, оставляя свой отпечаток в голове Кьётани, которая до того перегружена, что просто позволяет его телу делать все, что вздумается. Но оно не думает, оно делает. И все, кого он касается становятся в круг и у них всех одно лицо. И это лицо шепчет и смеется.  
  
И Кьётани, оставаясь запертым в собственном сознании, умоляет, чтобы это все прекратилось, потому что чем больше он убивает, тем больше неба исчезает над ним и земли под ним, и тем меньше он может вспомнить. Он не помнит, как познакомился с Иваизуми перед вступлением в ведьмину академию, не помнит, как выглядело то здание, хотя оно было такого нежно-кремового цвета и ему очень хотелось его потрогать, не помнит женщину, которая привела его туда, хотя эта женщина — самая родная для него, не помнит, как оказался в этом мире, хотя жил здесь почти все свое время, не помнит, как встречал рассвет в лесах АВИД и как встречал Яхабу вместе с рассветом и. кто такой Яхаба вообще? Кто такой Иваизуми? Кто такой Такахиро Ханамаки и другие? И откуда он знает эти имена?  
  
Небо рассыпается красиво, просто проваливаясь вовнутрь себя, и он знает: всё это дело рук Ойкавы Тоору, потому что именно Ойкава Тоору — начало апокалипсиса в и вне его головы. Именно Ойкава Тоору тот, кого ему, Кьётани, предстоит уничтожить, нанеся гораздо больше, чем 27 колотых ран.  
  
Он двигается плавно и резко, как учили когда-то на уроках танцев, откуда Кьётани выперли из-за неподобающего лица, двигается, то и дело погружая свои руки в чью-то плоть, жаркую и трепещущую. И все они говорят ему голосом Ойкавы:  
  
— Всё из-за меня, из-за, из-за меня, всё из-за меня, меня, меня, меня, меня. Всё из-за меня. Эй, смотри, это всё из-за меня! Эй!  
  
И смеются, даже когда Кьётани пожирает их сердца, но крови все равно нет.  
  
Земля выпадает вовнутрь себя небольшими восьмигранниками и он забывает, о чем думал до этого. Он забывает, что он такое.  
  
И когда кипящая площадь исчезает вместе с преследующим его голосом Ойкавы, он точно знает, что он будет делать дальше.  
  


***

  
  
В абсолютно непроглядной тьме он стоит спокойно, безмятежно, слушает тишину, воцарившуюся абсолютно везде.  
  
Ему нравится такое состояние, потому что он не чувствует абсолютно ничего. И от этого так легко, что он бы убивал и убивал, только бы побыть так ещё немножко.  
  
Тишина успокаивает даже океаны.  
  
— Кентаро…  
  
Он резко оборачивается на звук, и его пальцы почти полностью погружаются в грудную клетку какого-то человека, ломая кости с приятным уху хрустом.  
  
Человек смотрит на него с болью и кашляет, позволяя крови хлынуть через рот.  
  
— Прости, Кьётани, я не смог тебя защитить, — кашляет человек, ладонью закрывая рот, а второй касается чего-то на его голове, и падает с каким-то странным прибором руке.  
  
 _Красный, думает он, отлично сочетается с белым._  
  
Комната вокруг него белая-белая, белее, чем… А, неважно, думает он и смотрит на свою ладонь. Пальцы красные от крови и он слизывает её, хотя на вкус так себе. Хочется ещё.  
  
Он наклоняется к человеку, немного приподнимает его голову и слизывает кровь с подбородка.  
  
— Прости, — шуршит тот, слабо улыбаясь уголками губ.  
  
Надпись на его белой мантии почти до колен гласит:  **Ophiuchus** , а чуть ниже —  _Яхаба Шигеру_.  
  
Он снова касается его подбородка, а потом поднимается выше, кусая губы, но не сильно, а так, как это делают влюбленные, и заинтересовано смотрит на этого Яхабу или Шигеру, неважно.  
  
Его внимание отвлекает движение, и он бросается на стекло, за которым стоит женщина с лицом, очень похожим на лицо Ойкавы Тоору, которого ему надо убить, чтобы снова оказаться во тьме и спокойствии, и из-за которого что-то то ли случилось, то ли должно случится что-то ужасное.  
  
—  _Проект Dragon_  успешно завершён, — говорит женщина в микрофон и улыбается.  
  
Внезапно в его спину вонзается ужасная боль, которая буквально заставляет лечь на пол и не двигаться. Так он и делает. Он не любит боль.  
  
Глаза закрываются сами по себе, и он почти ничего кроме боли не чувствует. Чувствует только руку Яхабы в своей руке.  
  
— Я рядом… Не бойся, — слышит он.  
  
— В отдельную камеру его, — слышит он и чьи-то жесткие руки отрывают его от пола и от Яхабы, привязывая к столешнице. И когда он тянется обратно, его снова пронзает боль. И он чувствует слёзы. Он почему-то вспоминает, что такое слезы и что-то там мычит.  
  
И последнее, что он видит, это та самая женщина с лицом Ойкавы Тоору, которого ему обязательно нужно уничтожить, потому что из-за него ему больно, из-за него всё.  
  
И женщина смотрит на него свысока.  
  
— Операция Gishiri. Этап второй успешно завершён. Начать третий этап.  
  


_тьма_


End file.
